ZOOLÓGICO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: 1 Más. 2. Estando en el zoológico, uno nunca sabe lo que se puede encontrar… InahoxSlaine más Mazuurek.


**ZOOLÓGICO**

By: _**K.G.Á.É.**_

Parte de una serie de fics semi-entrelazados: _1 Más_. En los cuales: "Aun habiendo alguien más con ellos, terminaba siendo un mundo de dos… InahoxSlaine

 _1 Más._ _ **2**_. Estando en el zoológico, uno nunca sabe lo que se puede encontrar… InahoxSlaine más Mazuurek

 **DEDICADO A** : _Walthyrose, Dazo, Quoxron, Green-Eyed Jealousy, Misahi Kenta._ ¡Gracias por su apoyo en CENTÍMETROS! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **ZOOLÓGICO**

Inaho estaba incómodo.

— " _Superman tenía razón, las personas de la Tierra pueden ser fácilmente engañadas con unas gafas…"_ —

Las risas de unas chicas, _otro_ grupo de chicas, le hizo pestañear, a sabiendas de quienes les provocan esas risas entre nerviosas y animadas, esperando ser notadas sin querer ser muy obvias, aunque sus sonrojos les delataran. _No_ eran el primer grupo de chicas que actuaban así, y tampoco el primero en ser ignoradas por sus objetivos.

Pasando de ellas se aproximó con las bebidas a los mencionados.

— ¿Por qué esconde su cabeza? ¿Acaso está apenada o será que le disgusto?—preguntó Mazuurek.

—No. No creo que sea eso—con un poco de gracia en su voz, pero sin ser descortés su acompañante le respondió.

—Struthio camelus o avestruz, es el ave más grande que ha logrado sobrevivir hasta nuestros días. Pertenece al grupo de aves corredoras que no pueden volar; cuando se sienten en peligro, bajan la cabeza al ras de suelo para ocultar su largo cuello y confundir a los depredadores que no pueden distinguir la cabeza de su posible presa, desde la distancia. Sin embargo, ese de allí es probable que sea un macho. Si presta atención, podrá notar que está cavando. Hacen así su nido porque sus huevos son de gran tamaño, unos 20 cm de largo—continuó explicando; apuntando al animal, enfatizando su movimiento.

Mazuurek, veía al lugar con fascinación en el rostro.

Inaho no paraba de estar asombrado por Slaine. Su memoria era algo que debía reconocérsele. Su conocimiento de la vida natural parecía tan basto, y su voz al explicar las cosas con detalle, no aburría, existía en sus palabras una pasión y respeto contagiosos.

Entendía perfectamente por qué de pronto en su oficina, tuvo al conde con la petición de permitirle tener a Slaine Troyard. Petición a la cual accedió sólo después de entender el contexto de sus palabras y llenar todos los requisitos para encontrarse con alguien que se suponía sin vida.

Unas gafas fueron seleccionadas para ser su disfraz, junto a la típica ropa que alguien de su edad debería estar usando. No sabían quién había salido con la idea, que tanto a Inaho como Slaine se les hacía bastante ridícula o al menos ingenua, la cual trabajó tan bien, que se sentían ligeramente ofendidos.

Por otro lado, Inaho no imaginó lo bien que podría lucir el chico en un atuendo como ese, así como no entendía por qué esas gafas parecían incrementar su atractivo natural.

Mazuurek de igual manera iba en ropa casual, tratando de no destacar. Objetivo no logrado, considerando su comportamiento:

—Realmente me siento agradecido de tenerte a mi lado en este momento—mencionó mientras le tomaba de las manos.

Inaho escuchó a otras chicas soltar unos gritillos, tratando de adivinar si serían o no una pareja. Ya que Slaine terminaba por sonrojarse cada vez que el otro se aproximaba demasiado, no muy acostumbrado a que cualquiera invada su espacio personal tan repentina y efusivamente agradecidos con su persona.

— ¡Frío!—se quejó el rubio platinado cuando sintió la bebida enlatada tocar su mejilla.

—Aquí está su bebida, Mazuurek-san—ignorando la queja de Slaine, colocó entre los rostros de ambos la bebida del mayor.

—Te lo agradezco, Inaho-kun—tomando la bebida, el conde dejó ir las manos de su joven profesor, quien prefería lanzar dagas con la mirada a un Inaho quien hacía como que pasaba de ello, estando feliz por dentro de tener toda la atención de Slaine en su persona.

Mazuurek al principio pensó que eran figuraciones suyas, no obstante, conforme su recorrido avanzaba, notaba con mayor claridad que Inaho-kun no le quería tan cerca de Troyard, y no era por preocupación en su seguridad. Al verles discutir, podía darse cuenta que aunque la voz del rubio estaba irritada y la del castaño le respondía con palabras provocativas que sonaban en un tono desinteresado, se alcanzaba a percibir una familiaridad en la forma en que se hablaban.

Recordaba hacer su petición por escuchar de la emperatriz lo bien instruido que Slaine Troyard estaba en cuanto a especies terrestres se refería; y aunque podría conseguir a alguien más, el tono de la emperatriz al mencionarlo estaba lleno de emoción, despertando su curiosidad al recordar, por las flores en el castillo de Saazbaum, que el gusto del joven por la Tierra era genuino.

No se arrepentía de su descabellada idea de ir al zoológico teniéndole como guía, el chico no era malvado, resultando ser una agradable compañía; junto a Inaho-kun, quien se suponía estaba allí por cuestiones de seguridad y responsabilidades sobre los actos de Slaine como prisionero.

— ¡Guahh!—al regresar su atención a los muchachos, encontró al ex conde cubierto de bebida.

—Es tu culpa por agitarla—escuchó el razonamiento de Kaizuka, tan plano como si no fuera culpa suya que la bebida se agitara cuando el rubio movía las manos al replicarle.

Cuando el otro iba a responderle, sus palabras se detuvieron a medio camino.

Mazuurek le sintió saltar cuando comenzó a limpiarle la cara con su pañuelo; encontrándose sus miradas, le sonrió para calmarle, prosiguiendo en su ayuda, dejándole sin saber que más hacer aparte de quedarse quieto y sonrojarse de nueva cuenta.

—Está bien, Mazuurek-san. No es necesario que haga eso—algo en la voz de Inaho-kun le hizo sentir amenazado y parar su movimiento. Cuando quiso verificar qué andaba mal, el castaño había tomado de la mano al otro.

—Será mejor para él limpiarse en el baño—dijo, arrastrando al mencionado consigo.

—Espera ¿qué hay del recorrido?—agregó el rubio, tratando de seguirle el paso.

—Puede esperar—fue lo último que escuchó de Inaho-kun.

Todo fue tan repentino que el conde se quedó estático en su lugar por un momento. No queriendo perderse, terminó por ir tras ellos.

.

.

Iba a entrar al baño, creyendo que podría ser de ayuda, deteniéndose en la puerta.

—Espera, Inah…—su voz se entrecortó.

Mazuurek nunca tuvo intención de espiar. Nunca pensó que habría algo oculto, sin embargo, la escena frente a él le aclaró varias cosas.

Inaho-kun posó sus labios en el otro, sorprendiéndole y haciéndole callar, repitiendo su acción con una presión mayor y más prolongada, llenando de rojo sus mejillas, mostrando él una sonrisa satisfecha, que obtuvo a cambio una mirada apenada y resignada del ex conde, quien terminó viéndole de la misma manera en que era visto: lleno de amor, sorprendiendo al menor con un beso más, apenas un piquito juguetón, retándole con la mirada.

Pasando entonces a ver que con cuidado el castaño le ayudaba a limpiarse, dejando entre la ayuda caricias en el camino, sin que su toque incomodara a Troyard…

Mazuurek francamente estaba azorado. Decidió darles privacidad; necesitando de aire fresco y tiempo para asimilar lo sucedido.

.

.

Al esperarles en una banca frente a los baños, el conde se preguntaba si eso sería el romanticismo que era más común en la Tierra que en Vers. En su planeta, las relaciones solían darse más por estatus que de formas tan imprevistas, como era el caso de ambos chicos. Porque no veía por ningún lado el benefició que obtendría el castaño, por tal relación con el otro chico quien, ahora que lo notaba, había perdido ese tipo de privilegio, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Suspiró.

Ambos chicos eran increíbles y atrevidos, incluso en ese tipo de cosas. Se encontró sonriendo para sí, entendiendo que, sin proponérselo, tentó la paciencia de Inaho-kun, sacando a flote su lado celoso.

De pronto se encontró en un dilema. Por un lado: quería darles su espacio para hacer de la salida algo parecido a una cita, y por otro lado: esa era su oportunidad de tener a Troyard compartiéndole sus conocimientos.

— ¿Mazuurek-san, sucede algo? ¿Tiene alguna duda?—la suave voz le trajo de regreso de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Oh! No realmente. Me preguntaba qué sería bueno ir a ver ahora—comentó, notando entonces que el suéter del castaño era usado por el rubio y las ropas mojadas, removidas, eran cargadas por el castaño. Sonrió, enternecido por la acción.

Quedaban tantas cosas por ver que: decidió volver a llenar los papeles requeridos para sacar a Troyard varias veces más en el futuro. De esa manera podría darles espacio y tener un profesor tan único enseñándole…

.

.

En algún punto, terminaron en la zona dedicada a los murciélagos:

—No puedo decidir cuál sería mejor—Inaho-kun veía con atención a diferentes especies.

—No tienes por qué decidir nada—se quejaba Slaine.

Mazuurek por su parte, no entendía por qué de pronto el castaño quería encontrar la especie de murciélago que fuera la más parecida al ex conde; en realidad, no entendía en qué se parecían o de dónde venía el tema.

Escuchándoles discutir de nueva cuenta, prefirió dejarlos. 'Lo mejor es no meterse en peleas de amantes', había escuchado decir.

Además, aunque no era su intención, encontraba interesante su forma de interactuar. Lo que le trajo de pronto una idea: más tarde le preguntaría a Slaine cómo cortejan algunas especies, después de todo, estando en el zoológico, uno nunca sabe lo que se puede encontrar…

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
